Together: A Spitfire Fic
by fangs.number1.fangirl
Summary: Since I was completely unsatisfied and heartbroken by the ending of season 2, I wrote this to satisfy my own needs. Spitfire/Wally/Artemis. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, baby." Artemis poked her head out from the kitchen as Wally entered their apartment, rubbing his head tiredly. He sighed and smiled at her.

"Hey."

"How'd it go?" she asked, putting down the plate she was scrubbing clean. She walked towards him and put her arms around his waist, and Wally just let himself hold her for a few seconds. He buried his face in her hair and sighed again.

"Not good," he said. "I tried to tell them, babe. I told them we were done. But they won't listen. They need me."

Artemis was silent for a few seconds. She pulled back and put her hand on Wally's cheek, smiling softly at him.

"Are you sure _you_ don't need _them_?"

Wally pulled away from her and sat down on their couch. Artemis sighed and sat beside him, curling up against his side.

"I can tell you miss it," she said quietly. "When you put on that uniform for the first time in five years, you looked . . . happy. You miss it."

"I shouldn't." Wally clenched his hand into a fist in frustration. "We went into retirement for a reason. We promised ourselves we were finished. And after what happened last time, I swore I'd never go back."

Artemis winced, remembering the painful few months she'd spent without him after he was ceased by the apocalyptic device that had almost destroyed the world. They'd all thought he was dead, including Artemis. But the energy hadn't killed him. It had just teleported him to another plane. The Speed Force.

The months he spent in the empty white wasteland were a blur. He hadn't really been conscious of what was happening – all he knew was that he needed to get out, back to Artemis. A few times, he'd almost given up. But the thought of Artemis grieving over him, moving on, made him sick. He'd gone through hell and high water to get back to her, and eventually, he had. With the help of Zatanna from the other side, of course.

As soon as the rest of the team found out that he was still alive, and Zatanna had brought him back, they recruited him again. Bart gave up his Kid Flash uniform and went back to being Impulse in a – well, in a flash. He didn't think he was worthy enough to wear the red and yellow. Truthfully, Wally West was the only Kid Flash there could ever be. No one could replace him.

A little part of Wally was happy about that.

Wally sighed and leaned his head against Artemis's shoulder. She twined her fingers through his and squeezed his hand.

"They want me for another mission," he said quietly, hating the way his pulse jumped with excitement. He shouldn't want that. How many times had he and Artemis been put in danger because of the job? How many times had they almost lost each other? He had almost _died. _

And yet, he still couldn't shake the desire from his limbs.

He admitted it. He missed it.

"I'm going with you," Artemis said. Wally smiled.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"I'm not letting you go again," she said, holding his face in between her hands. She kissed him once, and Wally wound his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. When she pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. "I'm not losing you again. Where you go, I go. Together."

Wally took her hand and kissed her again. "Together. I love you."

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I love you so much, Wally."

They sat in silence for a while until Wally's watch beeped. He looked at the screen and sighed.

"What is it?"

"Nightwing. He wants to know if we're in."

Artemis stood from the couch. She disappeared for a few seconds, and when she came back, she was holding her bow, a wicked grin on her face that made Wally instantly grin back.

"We're in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Why_ did we say we were in, again?" Kid Flash whispered to his partner as they crept along the dark hallway. Artemis had her back to the wall, bow at the ready, and she smiled and put her finger to Wally's lips.

The mission had sent them all the way to Paris. The last time either of them had been there was just before Wally was . . . ceased. Artemis had trouble thinking about it.

"Hey," Kid Flash whispered, putting his hand on her waist. He pushed Artemis up against the wall and kissed her sweetly, smiling against her lips. "I just realized we're back in Paris. Didn't I promise I'd take you back here?"

"You did," Artemis said, losing her breath when he started to kiss her neck. She arched her head back, tangling her hands in his hair. Her bow knocked against him, but he didn't mind. He'd never get used to kissing her.

Artemis ran her tongue over her lips, and Wally brought his face back up to hers. She had to push him away, a teasing lilt in her smile.

"No distractions," she said. "We're on a mission, here."

Wally smiled ruefully and pressed himself back against the wall beside her, settling for keeping his arm pressed against hers.

This mission in Paris was different than anything they'd faced before – it wasn't related to any of the villains they'd gone up against in their past. A man named Franco Levesque was planning to assassinate the president of France, and it was Artemis and Wally's job to stop him before it was too late. Piece of cake. They had infiltrated his home already and were searching for clues as to when or how Levesque might try to put his plan into action.

Franco wasn't home at the moment – Nightwing had told Artemis and Kid Flash that the man was out with his ex-wife, which would give them time to break into the house and find the things they needed. So far, they hadn't come across anything useful.

"Search the bedroom," Artemis whispered, peeking out the window. She was standing guard in case Levesque came back early. Wally nodded and zipped away, leaving a gust of wind behind him. He returned to her side no less than ten seconds later, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is that?" Artemis asked.

"A clue." Wally grinned and held it out to her. She read it quietly to herself and nodded.

"That's it," she said. "That's when it's happening."

The paper had two lines on it, written in bold script. The first was an address. Place d'Armes, 78000 Versailles. The second was a time. 7:45 p.m.

Artemis quickly took a picture of the paper and Kid Flash put it back in its proper place. The house had to look like it hadn't been touched.

"Let's get out of here, before he comes back," Wally said, appearing at Artemis's side with a whisper of wind. He grabbed her hand and scooped her up into his arms, making her laugh. Kid Flash carried her out of the house and into the dark night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, guys. You know what you have to do?" Nightwing's face was on the TV screen in Artemis and Wally's hotel room, being broadcasted from the Watchtower. Wally nodded firmly. He sat on the bed, adjusting his cufflinks. The address they'd acquired at Levesque's house yesterday turned out to be the Palace of Versailles. There was a ball being held there tonight, in honor of the president's wife's birthday. All of Paris's finest would be there, including Franco Levesque. Nightwing had managed to hack the computer systems in the palace and had gotten Artemis and Wally onto the guest list under different names. They were posing as young American ambassadors.

"Got it," Wally said. "Thanks, Dick."

On the TV screen, Nightwing smiled. "Be careful."

Wally smiled back at his best friend. "We will." He shut off the TV and stood from the bed, walking over to the mirror. He was wearing a tuxedo and expensive Italian shoes. The time on his watch said it was a quarter to seven. They had fifteen minutes to get to the palace and another forty-five to stop Levesque.

Wally knocked on the bathroom door. Artemis had been in there for almost half an hour. "You almost ready, babe?"

"Yeah. I'm coming out," she said from the other side. Wally stepped back, and when the bathroom door opened, he almost fainted.

His eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend, and his pulse sped up drastically.

"Oh my God," he said, putting his arm around her waist. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life."

Artemis smiled and kissed him. She was wearing a dark green silk strapless dress that swept the floor. It clung to her body and pooled in a silky cloud around her feet, and it had a long slit up the side. Wally thought the heels of her shoes could probably kill someone. Her blonde hair was done up in a tight updo on her head, and she wore a sparkling diamond necklace. She was always beautiful, but now she looked downright devastating.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to let you go for this entire night," Wally warned her, kissing her neck. He felt her pulse jump in her throat and smiled.

"Good," she whispered. She took his hand and pulled him towards the door. "Let's go. The limo's waiting."

Their mission was simple: get in, find Levesque, take him down, get out. Artemis thought it would be easy. Neither she nor Wally was worried about it on the way there. Of course, neither of them could focus on anything except each other. In the limo, Wally couldn't keep his hands off Artemis. And she didn't want him to.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear, and she smiled and turned her face towards his.

"It doesn't hurt to say it twice." She kissed him and melted into his embrace. After the months without him, she didn't think she'd ever get used to being this close to him, even after five years of being together. The loss of him to the Speed Force last year had made her realize just how much she couldn't live without him.

Of course, she would never admit that – she was Artemis: stronger than titanium, tough as nails, take-no-shit Artemis. She could handle anything that was thrown at her and she didn't need anyone.

Except Wally.

They kissed until the limo stopped outside Versailles. The driver got out to open the door for them, and Artemis put on her game face. Wally smiled at the sight of her deadly serious expression.

"I missed that look on you," he said, and she smirked at him. The driver offered her his hand, and she took it politely, stepping gracefully out of the car. Wally stepped out beside her and offered her his arm. She linked her arm with his, her fingers clutching the sleeve of his tuxedo.

The Palace of Versailles stood in front of them, astonishing in its glory. The exterior view was breathtaking, and Artemis allowed herself to marvel for a few minutes as they approached the wide front doors.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly. She was afraid if she spoke too loud it might shatter the peaceful serenity that surrounded them.

"I knew coming back to Paris was a good idea," Wally nudged her gently with his elbow, and she smiled at him, nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

Palace guards were standing at either side of the huge entrance, and a third person, a tall, dark man in a suit and sunglasses, was checking names at the door. Artemis and Wally instantly composed their faces into calm, regal expressions. They belonged here just as much as everyone else.

"Names?" the man demanded in a harsh Parisian accent. Wally gave him a polite smile and nodded.

"Monsieur Richard Swan and Madame Veronica Swan," Wally said. The man looked at them skeptically and scanned the list.

"The Americans," Artemis added helpfully, and the man sneered at them with distaste.

"Ah, yes. Ze Americans." He flipped to the back of the list and checked their names off, gesturing for them to enter the palace. "_Vous pouvez entrer."_

Artemis smiled at him in thanks. She curtsied to him as they brushed through the doors. _"Je vous remercie, monsieur."_

Once they were out of hearing range of the guard, Wally pressed a hand to the communicator in his ear. "Kid Flash to Nightwing. We're in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Can we get a house like this?" Wally asked, twining his fingers through his girlfriend's as he walked with her through the grand hallways. Versailles was spectacular in every aspect.

Artemis smiled. "Sure. The whole team can live with us. Maybe even the whole League." The palace they were standing in was big enough to hold an entire army.

Wally grimaced. "I don't know. We'd hardly have any privacy."

"It'll get lonely with just the two of us in such a big house," Artemis pointed out, her eyes wandering over the art pieces hung on the walls. This was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen.

"I guess we'll just have to have a big family, then."

Artemis turned her head to look at him. Wally was grinning ear to ear, and she grinned back at him instantly. He pulled her close and the couple followed the crowd through to the main ballroom, where the party was taking place. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, throwing off rainbows in the light. The babbling brook of a thousand voices talking at once, the soft, gentle melody of the music . . . it was a big crowd, and Artemis hated crowds, but her claustrophobia did nothing to distract her from the immense beauty of it all.

"Stay whelmed," Wally whispered to her, and she laughed.

Nightwing's voice came through from their coms. "Kid Flash is right. Stay whelmed and stay focused. Try not to get too distracted. Find Levesque."

"What are we supposed to do when we find him?" Artemis muttered under her breath.

"Take him down. How you do that is up to you guys," Nightwing said. "Good luck."

"It's gonna be hard staying focused when you look like that," Wally said, sliding his arm around Artemis's waist. "You should wear something like this every day."

Artemis made a face. "Ugh. These heels are killing me and this dress is practically a death trap. I can't breathe." She adjusted her cleavage, feeling uncomfortable. "I'd much rather be wearing my combat boots." Wally grinned.

"And that," he said, pulling her in for a kiss, "is why I love you."

The music changed then, and Wally bent forward with a flourish, offering her his hand.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

Artemis smiled. "You may."

He led her slowly out onto the dance floor and took her into his arms. Artemis leaned her head on his shoulder as they swayed gently to the lulling music. They weren't in the proper position for dancing – her hands weren't on his shoulders and his weren't on her waist – but neither of them noticed. His arms were circled tightly around her midsection and she slung her arms around his neck. They held each other tightly and spun in a slow circle together. Artemis closed her eyes. She never wanted this moment to end.

She turned her face into his neck and whispered that she loved him. He just held her tighter in response.

It was hard to focus on the mission when Artemis wanted nothing more than to drag Wally into a dark corner somewhere and make out. She hadn't been able to get enough of him ever since he returned safely from the Speed Force. She hated the thought of losing him again, so she always kept him at arm's length, never farther than where she could see him.

As they danced, she thought about the conversation they'd had before they'd left for Paris. About Wally missing the team. Missing the action. A little part of her missed it too – she'd been born a fighter, after all, and nothing filled her with adrenaline more than shooting an arrow from her bow – but she had to push that part down. Deep, deep down. She and Wally had given up that life for a reason. They'd gone into retirement so that they could try to live like normal people. And somehow they'd gotten sucked back into it again, and it had almost got Wally killed. Now here they were, about to save the president of France from assassination. Nothing about it was normal.

She hadn't told Wally this, and she'd done her best to keep it from showing on her face, but a pit of anxiety had been boiling in her stomach ever since Nightwing told them about the mission. She had a very bad feeling about it, for some reason. She'd managed to convince herself it was nothing, but now the tension resurfaced.

As the song ended, Artemis took Wally's hand and tugged him over to the large, elegantly laden refreshments table. Wally began stuffing his face in earnest, and she smiled.

Suddenly, a large pathway opened up into the center of the ballroom. The people in the crowd began to move to either side of the room, and the string quartet and pianist in the corner began to play the French national anthem.

As the room watched quietly, a regal couple strode arm-in-arm into the ballroom. The man, with dark, graying hair and glasses and wearing a silk suit, had a beautiful woman on his arm. She wore a long, flowing gown and a crown of jewels on her head.

The president and his wife had arrived.

Which meant Franco Levesque had arrived, too.

Artemis and Wally looked at each other. Wally nodded and pressed a hand to the com in his ear.

"Kid Flash to Nightwing. We're about to get traught."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Wally and Artemis were immediately on the lookout for Levesque. Nightwing had sent them a picture of the man – he was a tall, middle-aged man with dark hair and a mustache that rivaled Green Arrow's. His face was harsh and lined with age, and his eyes were cold, hard gray. Artemis didn't like the look of him. Even his picture made the pit of anxiety in her stomach turn over.

Once the president and his wife had entered the room, the crowd began to converge around them, greeting them with adoration.

"I'll take that side of the room," Kid Flash said, nodding towards the wall opposite from where they were standing. "You take this one."

"Got it." She squeezed his hand before he could walk away. "Be careful."

He winked at her and smiled. "Always am, beautiful." He disappeared into the crowd, and Artemis had to keep herself calm.

_Focus, Artemis. Focus on the mission. _

She repeated the mantra to herself in her head: Focus on the mission. Once the mission was over and Levesque had been brought down, she and Wally could finally go back into retirement. They could be rid of this life for good. That was all she wanted.

With that as her motivation, she put her game face back on and looked around the room for Levesque.

Kid Flash was leaning casually against the far wall, looking exactly like he belonged there. He'd done a great job of blending in so far. No one had tried to talk to him or Artemis since they'd walked through the doors, which he took to be a good sign. Everything was going smoothly. All he had to do now was find the assassin and take him down.

His eyes followed the president and his wife as they walked smoothly through the ballroom. He checked the time on his watch: 7:40. Five minutes till show time.

His com crackled in his ear, and he heard Artemis's voice. "I found him. Two o'clock."

Wally looked where she directed and saw Levesque's profile. His back was turned, but when he turned his head, Wally identified him to be the man from the picture Nightwing had sent them.

"Got it," Wally murmured under his breath. "Move slowly."

"He's armed," Artemis said, her voice calm and steady through the com.

Wally shook his head in disbelief. "He's gonna assassinate the president right in front of everyone? I would've at least thought he'd lure him into another room somewhere. This guy's such an amateur."

He caught Artemis's eye from across the room and saw the faint glimmer of her smile. Her game face was back on in an instant, and she moved slowly towards the center of the room, where Levesque was inching his way towards the president.

"Remind me again why we went into this with no weapons," Artemis's voice crackled through the tiny speaker. "I want my bow."

"I'm still a little confused about that, myself," Wally admitted, creeping ever closer to the assassin. "We're supposed to apprehend him with just our bare hands?"

After a moment, Artemis spoke again.

"I have an idea." She paused. "And you're not gonna like it."


	6. Chapter 6

**An apology before you read: this chapter is kind of random and I didn't exactly plan for it to turn out this way, but it kind of just did and I kinda like the way its going. So yeah.**

Artemis was right. Wally did _not _like her idea.

Because it involved her trying to lure Levesque away from the president using her feminine wits and charms. Which really meant seducing him.

"Don't let him touch you," Artemis heard Wally growl into her com as she moved across the room. She smiled to herself at his jealousy and straightened her posture, adjusting her cleavage some more. It's not like she _wanted _to do this, but they didn't really have any other choice. They hadn't brought weapons with them, and all they were left with to take down the assassin were their brains and their bodies. Might as well use them.

Artemis put what she hoped was a seductive expression on her face as she approached Levesque. Here's where her French lessons paid off.

"_Excusez-moi, monsieur," _she said, putting a gentle hand on the man's arm. She felt wrong touching him – he was too cold, too unfamiliar. She had to stop herself from flinching when his eyes shot to her face.

He tried to shrug her off impatiently, but she stepped in front of him, blocking his path to the president. Artemis smiled and stuck her chest out just a little more, feeling gross inside. She really wished she didn't have to do this. She really wished she had her bow with her so she could just shoot him with a net-launching arrow and have it over with. But they wouldn't have been allowed in if they'd brought their weapons with them. This was the only way.

_"Je suis un ambassadeur americain, et je crains que je sais tres peu de choses sur votre magnifique pays,_" Artemis said, choosing her words carefully.

"Get off me, little girl," Levesque pushed her away from him forcefully, glaring at her. "I do not have time for your games." His French accent was harsh and biting.

Out of the corner of her eye, Artemis saw Wally move forward when Levesque pushed her. She shook her head at him infinitesimally. Don't blow cover.

Wally didn't listen. He came up behind Levesque and tapped him on the shoulder. When the man turned, Wally punched him in the jaw.

People in the crowd shouted in surprise when the man fell to the ground. Artemis didn't waste a second. She got on top of him and pinned his arms down to the ground with all her strength, fighting against his struggles. She used the heel of her shoe to keep one of Levesque's hands on the ground so she could search his person for the weapon she knew he was carrying.

"What is the meaning of this?" the president shouted in ragged English, stepping protectively in front of his wife. Wally feebly attempted to explain while Artemis confiscated Levesque's gun. When the people in the room saw the weapon, they started screaming.

Artemis sighed. There were so many ways this could've gone better.

As the party guests started to scatter in fear, the doors of the ballroom slammed shut with an echoing boom that reverberated through Artemis's chest. The bad feeling in her stomach that had been steadily growing since they got here grew even worse.

"Everyone calm down," a deep, booming voice commanded. The sound of it sent a chill up Artemis's spine, and when she turned her head, keeping a grip on Levesque, her heart stilled in her chest.

Sportsmaster walked into the ballroom, grinning behind his mask.

"Dad," Artemis said with a sardonic smile. "I should've known you were behind this."

"Hello, baby girl," her father said, his tone casual and conversational. Wally instantly stepped in front of Artemis, fists clenched in defense, and the villain laughed. "Don't worry, kid, I'm not gonna hurt her." He paused and considered for a moment, and then shrugged. "Not yet, anyway."

"What is it you want, Dad?" Artemis asked, never moving from where she kept Levesque pinned to the ground.

"Well, first-" With a snap of Sportsmaster's fingers, Levesque wrenched himself from Artemis's grasp and threw her off of him. She landed on her side on the hard ground of the ballroom, her head cracking against the marble. Levesque walked to her father's side and stared down at Artemis with an indignant sneer on his face.

She sat up slowly, rubbing her head where it had hit the ground.

"Oh," she said, a vengeful grin stretching across her face. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

The gun that Levesque had been carrying was lying on the ground a few feet away from her. With catlike reflexes that would make her sister Cheshire proud, Artemis grabbed the weapon and stood, pointing it steadily at her father's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: I'm sorry if this sucks and I'm sorry it's so delayed, but I've been busy with getting ready to go away to college and I'm also working on two other Spitfire fics. Plus, I haven't really been feeling the mode for this one. I'll try to post a new chapter every week, if I can!**

**Chapter 7**

Sportsmaster clicked his tongue in a warning. "Ah, ah, ah, baby girl. Wouldn't want you going against the League's Code of Honor, would we?"

"Artemis." Wally watched her finger tighten on the trigger and stepped closer to her, ready to scoop her into his arms and run if things started going south. Well, more south than they already were.

She barely flicked a glance at him. She kept her eyes focused on her father and Levesque. Wally still wasn't sure what exactly was going on between the two men.

So he did the logical thing. He asked.

"So, Sporty," he said, resting his elbow on Artemis's shoulder absentmindedly. "You've gotta give me the name of the dating website where you found our friend Franco here." He gestured to Levesque, who just looked at him disdainfully. " ? I've heard great things about that one."

Wally grinned, and Sportsmaster shot him a warning glare that passed right over his head.

"I'd watch what you say if I were you, Kid. Just because I said I'd hold off on hurting my daughter doesn't mean I won't hurt you." He cracked his knuckles to prove his point, and Wally spread his arms in an open invitation.

"Go ahead," he said, a grin on his face. "I could use the exercise."

Sportsmaster's muscles tensed angrily. He glared at Wally behind his hockey mask and took a step forward.

"But first," Wally said, and Sportsmaster paused. "Why don't you tell us what's going on here? What brings you to the romantic City of Lights?"

"You said it yourself," Sporstmaster grinned. "The Light."

Wally felt Artemis freeze up. She should've known her father was working with the Light.

"And the Light wants to assassinate the president of France?" she asked calmly, and around her, people gasped in shock.

"Monsieur Hollande here has something that we need," Levesque spoke for the first time, and Artemis glared at him.

"And you think the best way to get it is by killing him? Of course. It's what any sane, rational person would do," she said. She tightened her finger on the trigger. It was still aimed at her father's chest, and she knew if she pulled it, she wouldn't miss. She was as good with a gun as she was with a bow.

"We're wasting time," Sportsmaster growled. He jerked his head at Levesque. "Grab him and let's go. We have orders."

Everything sort of seemed to happen all at once, then.

As Levesque made a beeline for the president, Wally ran and blocked his path. He ran behind him and locked his arms behind his back to restrain him. When Sporstmaster tried to interfere, Artemis raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

The giant glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling came crashing down, right on top of her father.

Shards of glass went flying everywhere. One sliced Artemis's neck, and another hit her hand. The people in the room began to scream and panic. They pushed the ballroom doors open and ran out, yelling for help. Artemis turned to find the president and his wife so she could get them to safety. She didn't know what her father wanted from them, but he wasn't going to get it.

"Artemis!" Wally yelled, and she caught his eye across the rushing crowd of people. "A little help!"

She hesitated for just a second, but she'd already lost the president. She ran over to Wally and helped him restrain the struggling Levesque. She kneed him in the crotch and threw a punch hard enough to knock him out. When he was on the ground, she put a hand to the com in her ear and shouted into it so she could be heard over the noise in the room.

"Artemis to Nightwing. This was a Light operation. Levesque is working with Sportsmaster."

"The Light?" Nightwing responded. "We haven't heard from them in months."

"Well, they're back," Artemis said, her eyes on her father stuck underneath the chandelier. Both of his legs were pinned underneath it, and there was a puddle of blood on the floor. He wasn't moving. "We've apprehended Levesque and Sportsmaster, but there may be more. Send in reinforcements."

"Got it. A squad is on their way," Nightwing said. The com crackled out.

"We should tie them up," Wally suggested.

"With what?" Artemis looked around for a second, searching for something they could use. Her eyes landed on Wally's chest. Working quickly, she undid his red tie and fastened it in a tight knot around Levesque's wrists, binding them behind his back. She took Levesque's suit tie and used it on her father.

"These won't hold for long," she said. "We need to find the president." There was a mob of people still struggling to escape from the room, but Artemis couldn't see the president or his wife anywhere in it.

Suddenly, she heard a laugh.

Artemis looked down. At her feet, her father had raised his head. His mask had been knocked off when the chandelier fell on him, and he was laughing deeply, staring up at his daughter.

He pressed a button on the watch around his wrist.

The windows in the room exploded, sending another shower of glass flying across the room. Fifty of Sportsmaster's henchmen came rappelling through the windows, holding huge guns and weapons.

Wally and Artemis were instantly back-to-back, hands up in defensive positions. Artemis's hands itched for her bow.

"Nice try, little girl," Sportsmaster said as one of his henchmen pushed the chandelier off of him. "But you'll have to do better than that."

He snapped his fingers, and Wally and Artemis were instantly surrounded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, I'm really sorry for the lateness. I have a terrible case of writer's block that's been eating away at my creativity for the past two weeks. But here it is!**

**Chapter 8**

They both knew there were too many for them to take on at once. They had no choice but to surrender.

Wally and Artemis held their hands up in the air.

Sportsmaster stood shakily, leaning against one of his henchmen. He smiled at his daughter.

"Good girl," he said. Artemis snarled at him.

Sportsmaster nodded to his henchmen. "Tie 'em up."

But they never got the chance.

Just as the henchmen began to move in, Wally took off. He sped around the circle of men, knocking their weapons out of their hands and pushing them down like bowling pins. He was a blur of black tuxedo and bright red hair. Artemis took that as her chance. She swooped down and grabbed one of the fallen weapons . . . which just so happened to be a bow.

It was almost like her father was trying to help her. Why else would one of his henchmen be armed with the weapon she was a master of?

It wasn't _her _bow, but her skin tingled with excitement anyway. She grabbed the quiver from nearby and slung it over her shoulders, a grin on her face. She felt so much more at home with a bow in her hands.

Just as she shot a volley of arrows into the onslaught of henchmen, the doors of the ballroom were thrown open, and members of the team came swarming in. Just on time.

Nightwing helped Kid Flash take down six of the goons. Artemis saw Miss Martian and Superboy join the fight, and she saw the electric flash of Aqualad's water-bearers slice through the air. She heard Zatanna's echoed voice yelling backwards words somewhere. Artemis smiled. It was just like old times.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sportsmaster slinking into the corner of the room, trying to blend into the crowd.

"Not so fast, _Dad_." She had him cornered instantly, an arrow pointed at his face. "Why don't you tell me what's really going on here? What does the Light want with the President of France?"

Her father smiled a chilling smile. "I'm sure you'll find out eventually, baby girl. But my orders are not to tell a soul."

"If you want to live to see tomorrow, you'll tell me," she said, lowering her arrow right over his heart. She pushed the point into his chest, hard.

Sportsmaster laughed. "You won't kill me, sweetheart. I can see it in your eyes. Spending all your time with the good guys has made you soft."

Behind her, she heard Wally yell in pain. A loud crash made her think he'd been thrown against the wall.

But she couldn't afford to look behind her. One glance away from her father would be all he would need to disarm her.

"Go ahead, baby girl," Sportsmaster taunted her. "Shoot me. I dare you. You'll never be able to live with yourself if you do."

This was why he'd armed one of his henchmen with her weapon of choice. He wanted her to take the challenge.

Artemis pulled back her bowstring and let the arrow go.

A black net erupted from the arrow and trapped Sportsmaster against the wall. He fell to the ground, tangled in the rope. Artemis put her foot on his stomach to keep him down and chanced a glance behind her.

Most of the henchmen were down, but there were still a few standing. She searched frantically for Wally, her heart spiking in panic when she didn't see him at first. He couldn't be gone again. Not again. No way would he put her through that again.

But then she saw him, rubbing his arm from where he'd hit the wall, and her panic slowly subsided. He was okay. He met her eyes from across the room and gave her a slight nod to let her know he was all right. Artemis turned back to her father, still tangled in the net on the ground.

She knelt down to his level and smiled. "I have something to give you, Dad. It's been a long time coming."

She punched him in the face hard enough to knock him out.

Artemis tied him up and made sure he wasn't going anywhere before she turned her attention back to the fight. There were still a few henchmen standing, and Wally was in the middle of them.

Artemis was at her partner's side in an instant. They stood back-to-back. Artemis was trying very hard to ignore the thrilling sensation of the adrenaline running through her veins.

Wally was trying very hard to do the same.

"Just like old times, right babe?" Wally said, and Artemis grinned.

"Just like old times." She shot a high-polymer foam arrow at the henchmen and encased three of them in foam. Wally took out the other two with swift punches.

When they were all down, Artemis let her shoulders fall. She closed her eyes and let out a tired breath. It had been a while since she'd fought so many people at once – she was a little rusty on the battlefield, and it took a lot more out of her than it used to. She could tell Wally was tired, too – they'd been out of the game for a while.

Artemis rested her head against his shoulder, and Wally twined his fingers through hers as she dropped the bow. Neither of them had expected this mission to turn out the way it did.

Miss Martian and Superboy took care of Sportsmaster while Nightwing and Aqualad approached Artemis and Wally. Nightwing had a serious look on his face that Wally didn't like.

"Did either of you see Levesque escape?"

Artemis's head swiveled, and her heart sank when she realized the assassin was gone.

And so was the president.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry sorry sorry for the delay, AGAIN, but in the past month I've recently moved into college and the workload is pretty heavy, so I'm trying to balance that. Plus, the spark for this story has kinda left me, hence why this chapter is kinda shitty. I sincerely apologize for that and I assure you that I am trying as hard as I can to get the spark back, so hopefully it'll return to me soon. I'll try to update as frequently as I can. :)**

**Chapter 9**

"We failed. And it was my fault."

"Stop saying that." Wally looked at his girlfriend tiredly, putting his hand over hers. They were sitting in the limo, on their way back to their hotel. From there, they would pack their things and head back to the states. The rest of the team had taken Sportsmaster and his henchmen back to Happy Harbor, where the Justice League would transport them all to Belle Reve.

As for Levesque and the president, neither of them had been seen since the fight. And Artemis was completely convinced it was all her fault.

"If I hadn't been so focused on getting revenge on my stupid dad, none of this would've happened," she said. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window, refusing to meet Wally's eyes.

"Babe, it's not your fault," Wally tried to tell her for the tenth time since they'd gotten into the limo. "No one blames you."

Artemis didn't say anything. The couple sat in silence for a few minutes while the limo rolled quietly along the streets of Paris.

"Do you miss it?"

The question came quietly from Artemis's side of the limo, and Wally looked over at her. She still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Miss what?" he asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"You know what," she said quietly, eyes focused on a point out the window. "We talked about this before we left. We promised ourselves when you got out of the Speed Force that we were done. We agreed on the plane ride here that this was our last mission, that after this, we'd go back into retirement and we'd be done, for good."

Wally remembered three days ago, when they were on the plane to France. They had made each other a promise. A promise that he fully intended to keep.

But he couldn't deny the thrilling adrenaline that coursed through his veins when he was immersed in battle.

"Yeah, I miss it," he admitted softly, and now Artemis finally looked at him. She turned her face to his and met his eyes, and hers were solid as stone. Wally moved closer to her and put his hand on hers again.

"I miss it," he repeated. "I miss being on the same team as Dick and I miss being your partner in battle. I miss the rush of it all."

Artemis squeezed his hand.

"But I don't miss the danger," Wally continued, running a thumb across her cheek. "I don't miss the injuries, and the scars and the bruises. I don't miss almost dying. I definitely don't miss watching you get hurt."

He waited for her to say something, anything, but she was quiet for another five minutes. When she finally did speak, she wouldn't look him in the eyes again.

"When I was holding that bow . . . " she started, playing with a loose thread on her forest green dress, which had been torn in the midst of the fight. She took a deep breath. "I never feel more alive than when I'm holding a bow and arrow."

"And I never feel more alive than when I'm running as fast as I can go," Wally said. "But just because we gave up the lifestyle doesn't mean we have to give those things up, too."

"But what if we need it?" Artemis's eyes were desperate and pleading now. "What if we need the lifestyle? What if we can't give it up?"

Wally smiled. "We were surviving just fine without it for five years."

Artemis took a moment to herself to remember. He was right, she thought. And those five years had been the best five years of her life. No matter that he forgot Valentine's Day for almost every one of them.

She smiled to herself, and then turned to smile at him. The goofy, toothy smile he gave her back instantly made her feel better. She sighed and scooted closer to him on the seat, and Wally put his arm around her shoulders. He tucked her against her as she rested her head on his chest and curled her legs up on the seat. Plagued with exhaustion, she fell asleep against him on the way back to their hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay again! Also sorry that this chapter is kinda bad and it doesn't really make sense, but I kinda like it. So here it is.**

**Chapter 10**

Night fell across the city, and moonlight filtered in the window through the posh velvet curtains. Artemis lay sleeping on the bed in their Paris hotel room, her face turned towards the pillow. Wally, however, couldn't sleep. After eating nearly everything in the mini-fridge, he had sat down at the desk by the wall to play around on the computer. He simply wasn't tired. He'd been like this a lot, ever since Zatanna helped him get out of the Speed Force. He would stay up all night, his mind overwhelmed with war-like flashbacks of the agonizing months he'd spent in the Speed Force. He just couldn't shake the nightmares, so he tried to avoid them by not sleeping.

The nightmares were the reason why he shouldn't want to be a part of the team again. The nightmares were the reason why he'd promised himself he was done. But that little part of him – the hero part – kept pushing him to say yes. That little part of him was the reason he was here in Paris, instead of in his apartment in Palo Alto.

He looked over at Artemis's sleeping form. What if she was right? What if they couldn't give it up?

He'd seen her face when she was holding that bow in the ballroom. She looked happier than he'd seen her in a long, long time. And when he was zipping around, taking out the bad guys one by one, faster than the speed of sound . . . he was happy, too. Happier than he wanted to admit.

But maybe happy wasn't the right word. It was more . . . alive. Filled with adrenaline. There was a rush that came with battle, a rush that made his blood boil and put a grin on his face. So yeah, he missed it. He missed the old days, when the six of them were a team and there was nothing they couldn't do.

But he also missed those five years of quiet bliss he'd spent with Artemis. Then, he'd been happy. He'd thought there was nothing better in the world than owning an apartment and a dog with the girl you loved. The simple things in life were the best things.

Was there a way they could have both? Wally had to admit, ever since he'd gotten out of the Speed Force, there had been something missing in their relationship. When he was gone, Artemis had turned into Tigress, and now that he was back, Tigress was a ghost in the closet. They had tried going back into retirement like they planned, but maybe it just wasn't that easy anymore. Getting back in the game had messed them both up. A part of Wally wished they'd never rejoined the team in the first place, that Artemis had never gone on that undercover mission so long ago, because maybe then they'd still be living happily ever after in Palo Alto and he wouldn't feel so confused. Confused about what he really wanted.

Maybe Artemis was right. Maybe they needed it. They were addicted to the lifestyle, to the team, to the fighting, and now that they were back in, they couldn't give it up again.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up all over his head. Artemis sighed in her sleep at the same time.

Wally tiptoed to the bed and crawled under the covers beside her. He put his arms around her and tried to clear his head. Because no matter what happened, whatever they decided to do, whether they decided to give up or give in, they had made a promise to each other. They would do it together. As long as they were together, everything would be fine. Wally had to believe that.

As he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, the nightmares stayed away for once.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Still no news on Levesque," Wally said into the phone, letting out a sigh. "But we'll keep looking."

It had been a week, and Levesque and the president of France were still missing. The French news was exploding with chaos. The vice president had stepped in to take control of the country, but everyone could see that he was cracking under the pressure. France was in a state of unrest. Wally and Artemis had been staying in Paris for two weeks now, searching for Levesque under Nightwing's orders. But it was like the assassin had disappeared. He'd blinked off the face of the earth, and he'd taken the president with him.

"We don't have any leads here, either," Nightwing replied. The team had been sending out search parties in the states, but to no avail so far. They'd questioned Sportsmaster in Belle Reve, but he refused to talk. Even with M'gann's mind-control powers and Zatanna's spells, he wouldn't give up any information he knew.

They were all starting to give up hope.

Wally looked over at Artemis, who was sitting at the computer. He was worried about her. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in days. She still thought it was her fault that Levesque had gotten away, so she spent all of her free time searching for him, with or without Wally. And she wouldn't say anything about it, but Wally could tell she was thinking about her dad a lot.

So yeah. He was worried about her.

"We'll keep looking," Wally said. "He'll turn up eventually."

"Yeah." Nightwing sighed as if he didn't believe it. "Thanks, Wally." He paused for a few seconds and then asked, "How's she doing?"

Wally looked over at Artemis again and let out another sigh. She was wearing headphones, but he lowered his voice anyway. "She's obsessed. You know how she gets."

"Does she know it's not her fault?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't believe it."

"Zee and M'gann miss her."

Wally smirked. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Nightwing laughed on the other end of the line. "They miss you, too. We all do."

"We'll come home soon," Wally promised. "Once we find him."

"Just take it easy, okay? And tell Artemis not to let it consume her every thought. Tell her to take a break."

"I would, if she'd listen to me."

"You're in Paris, Wally. Enjoy it. We don't have to be heroes all the time, you know."

"Yeah," Wally said. "I know. I'll see you, Dick."

"See you."

They hung up, and Wally shut off the TV. He was tired of watching the news.

He stood from the bed and went to stand behind Artemis's chair, putting his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back and rested her head against his stomach, tugging her headphones out of her ears.

"Hey," she said. Wally smiled.

"Hey. Wanna take a break?"

Artemis sighed and closed the computer. "Yeah."

"Let's go out," Wally suggested. "We could go visit the Arc de Triomphe, or the Louvre, or the Eiffel Tower. We didn't really get to explore much of it last time."

Artemis laughed. "Yeah, we were too busy trying to make sure it didn't explode." She stood up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Wally's waist.

"I wanna get an authentic French croissant," Wally said, rubbing his stomach, and Artemis grinned. "And I really wanna try those snails. What do they call it, escargot?"

"You can try it, but I'm not touching it. Snails are gross," Artemis took his hand and pulled him towards the door. "Come on, Kid Idiot. Let's go."

As they left the hotel, Wally couldn't help but notice the dark circles under Artemis's eyes. She looked exhausted. For a second, he wanted to pull her back up to the room and let her sleep for a long, long time.

But when she turned her head and smiled at him, he pushed away his worry for her and followed her out into the streets of Paris.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this is so short and really late! I'm terrible.**

**Chapter 12**

"Mmm," Wally said as he sucked on his gross snails. "This is delicious, babe. You've gotta try some."

Artemis made a face. "If you put that snail anywhere near my face, you're losing an arm."

Wally grinned and shrugged. "Whatever. You're missing out, though."

"Whatever you say," Artemis said. She took a sip of her champagne and then dug her fork into her cheese soufflé. They were sitting at an outdoor café called Philou. It was a quiet street-side terrace they'd stumbled across on their way to the Canal St. Martin, and Artemis thought they couldn't have picked a better place. It was beautiful. She would never get used to being in Paris.

"Mmm," Wally said again, and Artemis shook her head and smiled at him. "Where should we go after this?"

"I was thinking we could go to the science museum," Artemis said, and Wally's face lit up.

"Aw, babe, really?" When she nodded, he grinned. "You rock. So much."

"It's called Cite des Sciences et de l'Industrie," she said, scrolling through the webpage on her phone. "It's supposed to be a hands-on kind of thing. It's the biggest science museum in Europe."

"I love it when you speak French," Wally winked at her, and she laughed. "Say something else."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about . . . 'My boyfriend is the best-looking guy in the world,'" he said.

"_Mon ami est un neuneu, mais je l'aime quand même_," Artemis smiled, a teasing sparkle in her eye, and Wally frowned.

"What did you say? You didn't say I was the best-looking guy in the world, did you?"

Artemis shrugged innocently and took another sip of her champagne. "I'm not telling."

Her heart sped up when he smiled at her, and she smiled back. She looked down at her soufflé and scooped up another mouthful.

She almost choked when she glanced to her left and saw the man sitting a few seats down. Was that . . .?

Wally's eyes widened and he was at her side in an instant, patting her back to help her get the food down. "What is it? What happened?" He looked around, following her eyes to where she stared at the blonde man sitting a few feet away.

Artemis coughed and shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Wally sat back in his seat, but he looked at her doubtfully. She kept her eyes on the table, picking at her nails.

For a moment, she had thought she saw her father.

But Sportsmaster was locked up in Belle Reve. She knew that. Nightwing had made sure of it. She was just being paranoid. That was all.

Artemis cleared her throat and pasted the smile back on her face, looking back up at Wally.

"I'm done," she said. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah," he said, his eyes still filled with concern. "I'll get the check." He waved down their waiter and then paid for the meal while Artemis knocked back the rest of her champagne. She looked to her left again, but the blonde man sitting there was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**I realize it's been over a month since I updated, and I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart. I've been going through some stuff. But I'm taking a semester off from school next semester, and I should be able to update more around the holidays when I'm home. Again, sorry, and also sorry if this chapter sucks, which it probably does, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. Thanks for your patience, guys. :)**

**Chapter Thirteen**

In a dark, musty underground room, far beneath the streets of Paris, Franco Levesque paced across the floor. The soles of his Italian leather shoes echoed on the dirty cement. To his left sat his prisoner, President Hollande of France. He was curled up in the corner of his cell, moaning quietly to himself.

Franco sighed into the Bluetooth headset he wore. "We have been waiting for two weeks. The girl has not found us yet. I am starting to think perhaps they have given up."

On the other end of the line, Ra's al Ghul chuckled.

"Patience, my friend. They will come to you eventually. Perhaps you are making it too difficult for them to find you," he said.

Franco frowned to himself. He was still unclear of the Light's plan – all he had been told when Sportsmaster recruited him was that he was to capture the president of France and hide him somewhere safe until he was given further instructions. So far, his only instructions had been to wait. He was supposed to wait until the girl found him. He didn't like being kept in the dark; he wanted to know every step the Light was planning to take, but he had never dared ask.

"What of Sportsmaster?" he questioned.

"Sportsmaster is still being held at Belle Reve," Ra's al Ghul said. "But that will change soon enough. As I said, you must be patient."

Franco ground his teeth together in frustration but said nothing. "Very well, Master."

"How is our dear prisoner holding up?"

"He keeps making noises," Franco said, glancing at the president in annoyance. "I believe he is hungry."

"Then feed him," Ra's said. "We want him alive, Franco."

"Yes, sir." Franco went over to his desk and tore a piece of bread from the baguette that was part of his lunch. He threw it into the president's cell, along with a small bottle of water.

"In five days, we make our move," Ra's al Ghul's voice was suddenly serious. "You must be prepared."

"Of course, Master."

"If Artemis hasn't found you soon, then make it easier for her," the other man said. "And make sure her orange sidekick is with her. She needs motivation."

"Yes, sir."

"I must go. There are pressing matters that I need to attend to. Keep up the good work, Franco, and you will be greatly rewarded." The line went dead.

Franco sighed and turned to the president, whose eyes were closed. He lay still on the cement floor of his cell. He had not touched his bread or water. Franco reached into his pocket for the key and unlocked the door. The president opened his eyes slightly at the sound. Franco stood over him and kicked him lightly with a smile.

"Get up," he ordered. "It is time for us to move." His smile grew wider as he thought of the reward Ra's al Ghul spoke of. Eventually, all of this would be worth it. Once this operation was over, he could retire in comfort.

The president stood weakly on shaking limbs. "Where –" He coughed, barely able to get the words out, and fell to the ground again. Franco sighed in exasperation before he knelt down and yanked the man from the ground, holding his elbow to support him.

"We are going aboveground," he explained. "It is time for the girl to come to us."


End file.
